


late night talks

by ge69rge



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ge69rge/pseuds/ge69rge
Summary: “do you remember your first love?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	late night talks

"what's your biggest secret?" dream asked, his voice low. his hands were clasped behind his head like his fingers were a makeshift pillow.

"i never learned how to ride a bike," george responded. he tilted his head to the side to see dream's profile. his face seemed to be sculpted like an old greek statue. his nose was a bit crooked, almost like it had been broken once or twice, but it fit his rugged features.

"oh come on," dream scoffed. "tell me something better than that."

george gave the blond a pointed glare, but soon rolled his eyes fondly. he thought for a few seconds, digging through his brain to find the best secret he could.

"i had a really bad relationship with my dad. well, i guess i still do," george whispered, his voice was a tad bit shaky, but dream didn't notice.

dream hummed in acknowledgment. "want to go into detail?"

"maybe, but not tonight."

"that's fine."

laying side by side in the midst of the night made them feel much closer than they usually are. dream processed the sliver of information his friend gave him and now that he thinks about it, he's never heard george talk about his dad.

dream often wishes he knew what was going on in the brunette's head. times like these where george is being open and vulnerable are hard to come across, and dream knows that. he makes sure to savor it every chance it comes about. 

dream wasn't sure why, but george entered his room unannounced an hour ago and plopped on his bed. they weren't physically close, george was actually on the opposite side of the bed, but they didn't need to be. they don't need to be near each other to appreciate one another's company. they've been talking for an hour already, but their night wasn't coming to an end anytime soon.

this wasn't the first time they've spent their evening together like this, nor will it be the last.

"do you remember your first love?" dream questioned.

"hey!" george whisper shouted. "it was my turn to ask a question!"

"too late," dream's smile was evident in his voice. "now answer the question you dork."

it didn't take george long to answer, which caught the blond by surprise. dream asked about his romantic life more than once and george had brushed him off more than once. yet for some reason, he was inclined to actually answer this time.

"yeah. i do," george muttered. he paused for a few seconds before continuing.

"i was in year ten or something like that. we hadn't dated for long, but i really fell in love- i think it was mutual. we had to break it off 'cause my dad wasn't too much of a fan and his word is pretty much law.

"even though we 'broke up' we still found ways to meet. i would sneak out in the middle of the night so we could meet up and have picnics under the stars," george said fondly. he could feel his eyes get cloudy as he thinks back to the fond memories.

"but all good things come to an end, right?" george sighed sadly. "my dad found me sneaking out and grounded me for the rest of the year. we didn't meet after that. i was too scared," he laughed bitterly before shaking his head.

he started to get anxious at how silent dream was being so he added, "i didn't mean to spill like that. i'm sorry."

"no, no it's fine," dream affirmed quickly. "i'm glad you told me. i never knew that."

george didn't respond verbally. he just stared up at the ceiling. he got lost in thought about his previous love. he's gotten over it, but there will always be a part of him that will still wish them the best.

"what was her name?"

"liam," george responded so easily it took dream by surprise.

the two of them never had "the talk" about george's sexuality. they never really thought it was needed to be said. no matter if he liked guys or girls, he would still be seen as the same. dream had his suspicions for sure, but he wanted george to bring it up first.

"that's cool. have you heard of him since?" dream asked gently.

"not since i left the uk. he sent me a text saying how he found someone else and he thanked me for being there when i could," george's voice cracked gently. "i think about that every now and then, for sure."

"do you still love him?"

"yes, but not like that. not like a boyfriend, y'know?" george explained.

"yeah, i get what you mean," dream agreed.

dream knew that he would be thinking about liam much more than he should be later in the future. he wouldn't want to admit it, but he's jealous. there's no reason for him to be jealous now, george hasn't spoken to that guy in a few years, so what was dream hung up on?

dream assumed that he just wanted to be in liam's place when he was with george. he wanted to have those secret dates or picnics under the stars or anything else george didn't go into detail about. not only does he want those things, he wants to make more memories. he wants to find new places to take george or for them to make a new life together.

dream just wanted george.

"what's your biggest fear?" george asked, breaking the silence.

"unrequited love," dream simply stated. "i'm scared of spending my time just chasing after that one person and they don't feel the same way."

"are you feeling that with someone now?" george tilted his head to the side once more so he would get another good look at his friend's face.

"yeah," the blond sighed softly. he looked at george fondly. "even though i'm scared of chasing, i can't stop."

"i'm sorry."

"it's not your fault."

it was. it really was.

dream watched george's eyes sparkle, it looked like the galaxy was trapped in his eyes. he wanted to look away, but he wasn't able to wrench his focus away. thankfully george didn't either.

"maybe you can stop chasing," the brunet whispered. his eyes flicked down to dream's lips. if he blinked, he could've missed it.

"it's not that easy," dream responded with an amused smile.

"are you sure?"

they looked at each other for a while. their eye contact was unbeatable, it was like they were having a secret staring contest. the tension between them was practically palpable.

dream wasn't really sure what he was hearing from george. who was he to give such bold advice? his eyebrows furrowed some as he tried to decipher the brunette with a single look.

for some reason, george wouldn't break under his gaze. he still had that neutral expression painted on his face.

"you're confusing me," dream finally managed to let out.

george stole a quick glance down to dream's lips, they were slightly chapped, before looking up to him with half lidded eyes.

"kiss me please," george begged airily.

so that's what dream did.

he quickly adjusted himself so he was on his side before grabbing george's face and pulling him into a deep kiss.

the dam has finally broken.

they pulled themselves up quickly into a sitting position. it was like second nature for dream to grab george's hips to pull him onto his lap. there was a small gasp of surprise, but he didn't seem to show any signs of discomfort.

they both wanted this as much as the other.

dream's hands moved all around the brunette's smaller body, memorizing every dip and crevice that was there. he nibbled softly on the other's lower lip causing george to let out a soft noise but still opening his mouth gently to allow access.

george had his arms wrapped around dream's neck with his hands buried in his blond hair. he used his grip as leverage to pull him even closer.

the sound of lips moving against each other and the occasional gasps filled the room, but they weren't focused on that.

slowly, their kiss became less needy and more gentle since they got past the initial shock. dream's hands finally stilled and settled on the dip of george's waist. every now and then, the smaller would smiled into the kiss, his heart fluttering occasionally.

when they pulled away, they scanned each other's face quickly, looking for any sign of uncomfort. there was none. george's eyes still held the galaxy.

"that wasn't too hard, now was it?" george teased softly before leaning his forehead on dream's.

"you don't know how long i've waited to do that," the blond exhaled softly.

"now you don't have to wait any longer."

george lifted his hand up to brush dream's hair out of his eyes. his fingertips ghosted on top of dream's flushed cheeks. george tried to count all of the freckles, but there were far too many. he wanted to give every single one of them a kiss, but that'll be something he will have to do another time, he noted to himself.

"stay in here tonight?" dream asked softly, his voice becoming raspy.

"of course," george agreed.

they finally found themselves cuddled up against one another underneath dream's fluffy covers. dream had the brunette's hand in his own while he fiddled with his lithe fingers. he brought his knuckles up to his lips and gave them a gentle kiss. the sight was too precious.

"g'night, dream."

"night, george."

after george's eyes finally fluttered shut, dream gazed at him lovingly before finally letting himself rest.


End file.
